


How they started

by 2hyunBugi



Series: Shy Jonghyun and Charismatic JR, a 2hyun fluff lovestory [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: How the great Hwang Minhyun fell for JR at first sight and took him to paradise.





	How they started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story before the part 1 of this series. For upcoming updates, it will be bouncing from past and present depending with my mood :)) 
> 
> Also JR introduced himself as Jonghyun rather than himself since he wants Minhyun for JR and only a handful of people knows about him.

“You’re crazy, You know that he’ll get mad at what you did with your hair.” Ren told the person in front of him who’s grinning so much.

“Admit it, I look hot.” JR said, still looking at the clothes that he needs to wear for the competition. “These clothes are boring Ren.”

Ren sighs and surveys it too, “Well, Jonghyun is the one who chose those. He wants to wear it and be the one here, but you know him. He got extremely nervous even though he prepared a lot for this.”

“I know, he doesn’t appreciate his talent and looks. Do you have scissors?” JR thought of a plan to make the clothes more fashionable. Ren handed him his scissors and started cutting the jeans and top. “Showing just a little bit of skin will make them want to see more.” He winks to his best friend and Ren just rolled his eyes. “Just make sure you win, even though it doesn’t show, I know Jonghyun wants to join the Nationals.” 

“I know, of course I also wanted that.” He looked at Ren, “I’m still him after all.” He smiled and went to the dressing room to wear his outfit. “By the way Ren, how’s Jonghyun’s love life? I’m not always aware of things so I’m curious if he’s dating someone.”

“Do you think I’ll be here with you if he got one?” Ren looked at JR when the latter went out of dressing room. “You’re hot” He blinked.

“All the time sweetie.” JR started fixing his make up and hair. “Jonghyun needs to start dating! He’s the most innocent guy I know and I want someone to look after him.”

“Isn’t that your job?” Ren is staring at JR’s butt. “You got a nice ass, never noticed that when Jonghyun’s around. I’m jealous.”

“Well, you also have a nice ass and I think Aron appreciate that the most. Yes, that’s my job for now. It doesn’t mean though that I’ll forever be here with him. There’ll be a time that he’ll finally accept me as him and I’ll disappear.” He put on his gloss lastly and looked at Ren, “So, what do you think?”

“You’re perfect and I know you know it already. I don’t know why you’re still asking me that question.” Ren handed him his number for the competition and they proceeded to the waiting area at the backstage. “I hope Jonghyun will fully accept you and move on with his life. It’s been years already.”

“I know but time will tell, now let’s stop being emotional and make sure to record me perfectly. Jonghyun needs to see that he can be charismatic too.”

“Roger that captain!” They laughed with each other as JR went up the stage to start his performance.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

JR is confident as he introduce himself to the judges and the crowd watching him. He’s even more confident because he can remember the dance that Jonghyun practiced day and night for this competition and he knows he can perform it perfectly since Jonghyun invested his time and passion here. The music started, it was Rewrite The Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya. The song is perfect for the dance that Jonghyun made

He started dancing, letting his emotion take him in every motion that’s in sync with the song. While he’s dancing gracefully, he looked at the audience and judges their face showing their admiration to him. One particular guy catches his attention and they’re staring at each other. He breaks their eye contact and dances even more passionately knowing that the guy’s focus is still on him. He ended his dance, people clapping at him. He bowed and before he exits the stage he looked at the guy again and smirked at him. 

Ren passed a bottle of water and towel to JR, “You did a great job there, the people love you. I’m sure you’ll win.”

“Thank you~ Ren, I think you can go now.” Ren looked at him curiously, “You don’t want me to clap for you once you get your trophy?” 

“Nah~ Someone will do that for me” He looked at the entrance of the backstage and Ren followed his glance. “Ah..” Ren chuckled, “Okay then I’ll leave you now, be careful.” Ren pats his back and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Minhyun doesn’t know what he’s even thinking when he left his cousin at the crowd and went backstage after a particular blue haired guy caught his attention while dancing. It’s the first time ever that he got so entranced with someone. The guy dances so passionately and full of charisma in every steps he made. He wanted to know the guy, wanted to take him on his bed, pleasure him nonstop. When the guy left the stage, he rushed backstage using his name for the staff to allowed him in. He feels like he stopped breathing as he saw the guy closer. Such a breath taking human, he’s still sweaty but it makes him even hotter. He can’t approach him yet since he’s talking to someone, but when the guy looked at him at the person with the guy left, he immediately walk to him.

“Hi..” Minhyun gave him one of his ‘I know I’m handsome smile’.

“Hello..” JR smiled back, drinking his water.

Minhyun gulped as he watched the guy in front of him drink the sexily. His neck tilted upwards, some water escaped the lips of the guy, passing through his neck and inside the guy’s shirt. He wonders if the skin inside there is as smooth as the guy’s neck.

JR’s aware that the guy wants him and he will not let this chance passed. A god-like creature is willing to devour him and he doesn’t mind that. He finished drinking water and offered his hand to the guy. “I’m Kim Jonghyun” 

Minhyun shaked his hand, “Hwang Minhyun”.

“Hwang Minhyun? The multi billionaire businessman?” JR looked at him, impressed.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m glad that you seems interested in me?” Minhyun asked not sure if he’s correct with his assumptions.

JR chuckled, “Of course, everyone is interested with a young and handsome businessman like you. And aside from that this is not the first time I saw you and I think you might know me also.”

“Really? I think I will remember you immediately if I ever saw you once.”

“Well, you can’t remember everyone who attends the boring parties for different companies in the world, right? I’m the second son of the Kim Real Estates. Does it ring a bell?” JR is now looking at him intensely.

“Ah, yes I remember you. But you seem different.” Minhyun touched JR’s waist, pulling the guy closer to him. 

“It’s been years since I attended those boring parties” JR moved his face closer to Minhyun. Minhyun immediately catches his lips, savoring the guys luscious lips. He started sucking and biting JR’s lips, loving how it taste. JR on the other hand took the opportunity to let his hand travel inside the guy’s shirt, touching the skin near his waist. They’re completely ignoring the people around them and the staffs can’t step up to stop them since they know that Minhyun might do something horrendous to their life if they did it. Fortunately for the staff, the Host announced that it’s time for the awarding of winners. JR pushed Minhyun slightly, the latter completely irritated that he was stopped but realized their position and surroundings. 

“Wait for me here, maybe we can have some drink?” JR told him, panting from the kiss. Minhyun nodded, letting JR go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Minhyun knows that JR will win the competition, so once the latter went to the backstage, he immediately engulf him in a hug and congratulated him. “I guess we need to celebrate also.”

“I’ll take that offer, but I will be needing you to wait a bit more. I really want to shower and dress up for our date if that’s fine with you?” JR asked cutely.

“Of course it’s fine, I’ll be needing you clean also. Don’t get offended tho, I particularly like it when people are prim and proper.” 

“I know about your personality Mr. Hwang, so are you going to wait for me here or somewhere else?” 

“I’ll just wait for you at the gate” Minhyun smiled at him. JR nodded, “I’ll be quick”. He winked and left the guy.

Minhyun messaged his cousin to just go home alone since he caught prey to eat tonight.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

True to his word, Minyun waited for him in front of the gate leaning on his extravagant sports car. The guy brought him to a first class bar and the chatted there, telling each other about their lives, they get drunk and started dancing. 

JR dances sexily infront of him, rubbing himself to Minhyun making sure that he moves his butt closely to Minhyun’s front part. 

Minhyun can’t take it anymore and touched the butt of JR. “Let’s go?” JR looked at him, smirking. “Where?” “To paradise” Minhyun responded. “Bring me to paradise then”

Minhyun immediately pulled JR to his car, driving fast home. JR laughed at the antics of the latter, enjoying how much Minhyun wants him.

Once they entered the lift to Minhyun’s house, the guy pushed him and started kissing him again. JR let’s Minhyun ravish his lips as he started unbuttoning Minhyun’s polo shirt. 

Minhyun is licking his lips, asking permission to enter the wet cavern and devour him more. JR gave access to Minhyun, sucking the guy’s tongue in return. Minhyun pulled JR closer to him, letting him feel his erection that’s already dying to be freed.

The lift open up to Minhyun’s luxurious penthouse. He carried JR, wrapping JR’s legs on his waist as he carry him to the bedroom. He’s sucking his earlobe, making JR shiver and moan.

He threw JR on the bed, stripping all his clothes for JR to see his body. JR gulped as he stare at Minhyun’s upper body, loving the built that looks like god made into perfection. He then looked down at Minhyun’s glory, he’s even loving that view and wonders how it will feel inside him. 

“Loving the view, babe?” Minhyun smirked at him, crawling on the bed on top of JR.

“Seems like the rumors are true, Hwang Minhyun is really a man with pride and honor especially down there.” Minhyun chuckled with JR’s statement. 

“And that pride and honor will be the one who will pleasure you, babe.” Minhyun removes JR’s clothes, kissing and leaving marks to every skin that it shows. JR loving the pleasure he’s feeling keeps on moaning in every marks and bites that Minhyun is giving him. Minhyun removed all the clothes of JR, staring at the sexy body underneath him. “You’re so heavenly babe.”

JR blushed, “Just start, I really want you now.” Minhyun chuckled and started sucking JR’s left nipple, while he pinched the other one. He also starts pleasuring JR’s cock with his other hand, giving full pleasure to JR in every way possible. 

JR keeps on moaning his name, trying to push Minhyun even further down. Minhyun followed JR’s want and trail kisses and bites downwards until he’s in front of JR’s cock. Without wasting any time, he put it inside his mouth, savoring the pre-cum that went out while he’s pleasuring JR. He suck it, focusing on the tip and then deep throat him, alternating with the techniques that he knows in pleasuring his partner. JR’s completely a mess in Minhyun touch, he started thrusting himself in Minhyun’s mouth. 

Minhyun knows JR is nearing his climax and he started playing with JR’s body while sucking him even faster. WIth a scream of Minhyun’s name, JR exploded his load inside Minhyun’s mouth, panting.

Minhyun clean him thoroughly and with a pop, he let of go of JR’s cock. “You taste sweet, babe.” JR looked at him, still have cloud of desires in his eyes even after the pleasure that Minhyun gave him. 

“Do you want me to suck you also?”

Minhyun chuckled, “Nah, I’ll be saving that offer for another time. For now, I want to be inside you and feel every spot of you.” He reached at his bedside table, taking the lube and condoms. JR looked at him, smirking. “Seems like you’re always with someone.”

“They’re not like you babe, you’re a keeper.” Minhyun spread JR’s legs. He coated his finger with lube and inserts one finger in JR. JR gasped with the sensation, his cock started to be on fire again. “Mi..Minyun. Ahhh~ please…”

“Be patient babe, I need to prepare you well or you might break once I’m in.” Minhyun started kissing JR’s neck again, while he inserted another two fingers inside the guy. He spread Jr’s hole, preparing him well, he doesn’t want to hurt the guy much, so he’s being careful. There’s really different with JR and he can’t point out what it is. But now all he can do is pleasure himself and JR. 

He removed his finger inside JR and it gained him a cute whine from JR. He wore his condoms, holds the two legs of JR and pushed himself carefully inside JR’s hole. JR screamed with pleasure, clawing the back of Minhyun. He panted, feeling the pain of bigness of Minhyun that is steadily’s moving inside him. He got a bit teary since this is the first time for him to feel something big. Minhyun is looking at him worriedly, “Do you want me to stop?”

“NO! I’ll be fine, just give me a minute. You’re just too big” JR gave him an assuring smile. In all honesty, Minhyun is the type who stop when he’s already in this part. But he wants to treasure JR, he wants the guy to be his so he’ll do anything for him. “You can bite if you want, it can relish some pain in you.” JR giggles. 

They stayed like that for a minute until JR gave him a go signal to move again. He pushed even deeper, JR followed what he said and bites him. He doesn’t mind the marks that the latter will give him since it’ll be a glory for him to show to other people. He started thrusting in and out, making a steady pace for JR to got used to, until he heard JR moaned in full pleasure, he hit the jackpot.

He started thrusting in that part, moving even faster as JR keeps on begging him while moaning his name sexily. It turns him really on, as he adjusted their position, spreading JR’s legs even further, thrusting in a speed that he doesn’t know he’s capable of. He leaned down, capturing JR’s lips in his own, sucking and biting it. 

“I’m near babe” Minhyun told JR as JR looked at him in full of desire, “I-I’m ahhh~ close too.” Minhyun gave JR a last powerful thrust as they exploded at the same time. Minhyun let go of JR’s legs as he collapses on top of JR. 

They are both catching their breath and stayed just like that for a while. 

“That was fun.” JR said while he caresses Minhyun’s fluffy hair. 

“That’s more than fun” Minhyun looked at him and peck his lips. “It’s been a while since I enjoy sex. I want to enjoy that more with you, babe.”

JR giggled, “Are you saying you like me?”

“Isn’t that obvious already?” Minhyun rolled beside him and get some wet wipes from the bedside table. “Well, tell that to me tomorrow again. You might change your mind.”

“Nah, I’m sure of you.” He wiped the release of JR on his body and then at JR’s body. 

“You’re kind, but I really want you to tell me that again tomorrow.” JR yawned. Minhyun caressed his face and lie down beside JR. “If you say so. I won’t let you go anyway, even if you run I’ll make sure to find you. I’m Hwang Minhyun after all.”

JR laughed and cuddled to Minhyun, “If you say so…” He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. He knows that tomorrow he’ll hear an earful to Jonghyun.

Minhyun covered them with his fluffy blanket as they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and appreciating my work. It makes me really happy especially if people leave comments since it drives me to update faster *A*/ I'm a moody author. 
> 
> Even though I said this series will be fluffy, I will add smut at it since both Jonghyun and Minhyun are healthy child. :)) 
> 
> My works are Unbeta-ed :)) I don't usually read it again and just type, sorry for grammatical error etc.
> 
> Also, please follow me on twitter, I made a new one and wanted to interact with people who loves Nu'est too TAT I'm a lonely potato. My username is 2hyunbugifox!


End file.
